90210_usafandomcom-20200215-history
It's All Fun and Games
It's All Fun And Games is the 3rd episode of Season 5 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis THE GIRLS THROW SILVER A BABY-TO-BE SHOWER – Silver (Jessica Stroup) has yet to schedule her insemination appointment, and worries that she'll no longer be attractive after undergoing the preventive surgeries. Adrianna (Jessica Lowndes) encourages Silver to treat herself to an irresponsible day of fun doing all the things that she won't be able to do once she becomes a mother. Alec (Trai Byers) ignores Naomi's (AnnaLynne McCord) gestures to make nice, so Naomi poses as a wealthy investor and lures him to her yacht for a phony business meeting. The two reach an agreement to get along, and Alec spontaneously kisses Naomi, which she rebuffs. Alec apologizes, but Naomi insists on telling Max (Josh Zuckerman), unaware that Alec had planted the kiss to blackmail her. Meanwhile, Annie (Shenae Grimes) thinks that Riley (guest-star Riley Smith) is too hard on Dixon (Tristan Wilds), but Riley insists that Dixon needs to change his attitude in order to accelerate his recovery. Liam (Matt Lanter) learns that his video game contract can't be finalized without Vanessa's (Arielle Kebbel) approval, so Annie encourages him to speak with her attorney, Lindsey Beckwith (Peyton List). Liam worries when a detective shows up asking questions about Vanessa's whereabouts. Plot The episode begins with Naomi and Annie readying things for Silver’s baby shower. Adrianna arrives and tells Annie ever since Naomi’s reception, Dixon seems really discouraged. Naomi is packing pastries especially for Alec as she wants to win him over, while Max is away for his business trip. She basically wants to make Max’s BFF her BFF too. Later, Silver arrives for the shower. She tells the gang how she is worried having a baby and also how she is 20 years old and therefore herself a kid. She basically isn’t sure if she is responsible enough to be a mother yet. Adrianna suggests that Sliver and she should have “crazy Silver fun” for the next 24 hours, and after that maybe the thought of having a kid wouldn’t be so scary. Just then a male stripper, who Naomi has invited for the party comes in and begins doing his stuff. Later at the hospital, Dixon tries walking but isn’t too successful. Riley is really pushing Dixon. Annie sees this and reprimands Riley for it, as she feels he is being too hard on Dixon. Riley in turn tells her; medically Dixon is now fine therefore he should be able to walk again, it’s just that someone needs to push him to do it. Naomi is at Alec’s workplace to make amends, but he is in no mood to do so. Liam asks Annie for the contact of a lawyer, as he wants to get out of his contract with Vanessa. Annie gives Liam the name of her lawyer, named Lindsey Beckwith. He then goes to the bar and runs into a Detective Thompson, from the LAPD. Thompson asks Liam about “a missing person you might know, Vanessa Shaw”. The detective tells Liam he has a few questions he needs to ask Vanessa and the bar was her last known address. Liam says he hasn’t heard from her in a week. “If we don’t find her you and I will be talking again” the detective tells Liam and leaves. Annie brings Dixon for a group therapy as she feels he needs more than physical therapy to get better. Dixon is resistant to the idea, but Annie begs him to try it for her sake. Silver and Adrianna on the other hand are having their fun day together. Silver though, isn’t apparently having too much fun, as being irresponsible isn’t making her feel ready to be a mother. Adrianna then suggests that they do something which will help Silver face her fears, and Silver reluctantly agrees. Dixon during the therapy session discovers that the daughter of the driver of the truck that, hit his vehicle, is also there. She says with tears in her eyes how her father was neither drunk now was he on drugs, but was simply overworked which led to the accident. Dixon is too disturbed to hear this, and as a result leaves the therapy session. Naomi dupes Alec into having lunch with her so they can get to know each other better. Later it’s shown that the two are apparently bonding. Annie’s lawyer tells Liam, the contract between him and Vanessa is watertight, for its 3 year period, unless he can prove the deal was fraudulent; there is nothing that can be done. Silver swings on a trapeze, in order to overcome her fears, and apparently seems to have enjoyed every moment of it. “I kicked fear’s ass” Silver tells Adrianna with absolute joy. Alec ends up kissing Naomi, while enjoying their time together. Naomi shocked at what just happened and walks away in absolute horror. Annie on the other hand is going crazy trying to find Dixon. She in the end asks Riley for help. Riley and Annie conclude that Dixon might be at the Santa Monica pier, as that is where he was going to meet Adrianna, had he not met with the accident. Riley meets up with Dixon at the pier, and asks Dixon to talk to him. Dixon tells Riley as to what he discovered at the group therapy session. He tells Riley how he wanted to yell at the girl and tell her how her dad ruined his life, but he couldn’t as her father was just trying to look out for the people he loved, by working hard. Riley then taunts Dixon and asks him to stop being the victim. He then begins to instigate Dixon to get out of his chair and punch him. Dixon in the end stands up on his feet, in anger. Riley is happy to see this and tells Dixon the accident was nobody’s fault and he needs to get over feeling like a victim. “One person who is keeping you in this chair is you” he in the end tells Dixon. Naomi tells the gang how Alec kissed her. Naomi feels with her track record, she can’t tell Max the truth about what happened. She feels Max will never trust her again, if he comes to know about what happened with Alec. Silver insists that she should tell Max, instead of him finding out some other way, as that would ruin her relationship with Max. Later, Annie is pleasantly surprised to see Dixon getting ready to surf with Liam’s help. Later the girls cheer for Dixon, as he tries surfing the waves while lying on a surfboard. Later, Adrianna tells Dixon how proud she is of him, for doing what he did. Dixon too is happy at what he has managed to do and feels he needs to move on, rather than feeling sorry for himself. Naomi tells Dixon how brave he is and feels she needs to be brave too. She thereof decides to go talk to Alec. Silver tells Adrianna she has made an appointment at the fertility clinic, for the morning. Adrianna tells Silver all she had to do was overcome her fear and trapeze seems to have totally worked. Silver admits she is still scared, but it would be scarier for her to not live her life, she feels. Annie tells Riley that it looks like he did know what Dixon needs. Riley says Dixon is going through the similar thing that he went through after his accident, a few years ago. Riley tells Annie, how his fiancé left him after his accident, as she could handle him being on a wheelchair. “To my brother you are a hero” she tells Riley. Liam tells Dixon he might not leave just yet, as there is something he needs to take care of. Liam then goes to the cops and asks to talk to Detective Thompson. “I have something to tell him about Vanessa Shaw” he says. Later, Liam is about to tell Thompson the truth when instead, Thompson tells him about how Vanessa is a master con artist, and shows him files and pictures on Vanessa. “Technically, your fiancé and business partner doesn’t even exist” Thompson tells Liam. Thompson’s conclusion is that Vanessa might have fled the state or even the country. “I’d be surprised if any of us saw her again” the detective adds. Naomi meets up with Alec who profusely apologizes to Naomi for what happened earlier. Naomi tells Alec, she has decided to tell Max the truth. “If I don’t tell him, he will never be able to trust me” Naomi says. “Just give me time to do it my way” she adds. Naomi leaves. Alec then removes photos of the time he spent with Naomi, and in it is the photo of him and Naomi kissing. Alec looks at it and smiles. The episode ends at this point. Cast Starring *Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson *Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson *AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Miller *Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver *Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi (Credit Only) *Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan *Matt Lanter as Liam Court Recurring *Trai Byers as Alec Martin *Riley Smith as Riley Wallace *Jessica Parker Kennedy as Megan Rose Guest Starring *Jason Thompson as Eugene Thompsen *Peyton List as Lindsey Beckwith *Lindsey McKeon as Suzanne *Sam Daly as Sam Quotes :Naomi: Hey Liam, nice balls. ---- :Liam: I hope this doesn't count as my last meal. ---- :Dixon Annie: You gotta stop loving me so much, seriously we gotta get you a puppy or something. ---- :Silver: I'm 20 years old. I'm supposed to be the kid. ---- :Naomi: As the saying goes, the key to your husband's best friend and business partner's heart is through his stomach. ---- :Silver: I conquer this fear, I conquer all fears, right? :Adrianna: Totally, unless you die tragically. :Silver: What?!?! :Adrianna: I'm kidding! Music *Little Numbers by BOY *Some Love by Marsal Ventura ft Medussa *Story by Royal Teeth. *Moonlight Mile by The Babies *Follow Me by Kid Shimmy *Caught Between by The Thirstbusters *Mtn Tune by Trails And Ways *Underwater by Joshua Radin *Sun Trails by Craft Spells *Rabbit Song by Boy & Bear Photos 503.jpeg 503annie.jpeg 503liam.jpeg Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 5